Leçon particulière
by Sauterelle
Summary: Démonter. Examiner. Nettoyer. Remonter. Charger.Et la sécurité. Sam nettoie ses armes.  Castiel le regarde faire, non sans une certaine curiosité.


**_Nouvel OS qui se passe dans la saison 5, avec un flashback sur l'enfance des deux frères. _**

**_Note: Cette fic parle d'entretien d'armes à feu et je n'y connais strictement rien, donc les infos données dans cette fic peuvent être erronées._**

**_Disclaimer: aucun personnage de Supernatural ne m'appartient.  
_**

**_Bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

**Leçon particulière**

Castiel observait Sam avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Installé sur une chaise, Sam lavait les armes. Toute leur armurerie se trouvait étalée sur la table de bois. Depuis que Dean crapahutait ça et là pour trouver un moyen de stopper l'Apocalypse, Sam était en charge de ses armes autant que de celles de son frère. Dean ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance pour sortir dehors seul dans une ville grouillant de potentiels démons. Et Sam ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il finit par sentir le regard lourd que Castiel posait sur lui. Sans cesser son activité, il se tourna vers l'ange.

-Cas, tout va bien ?

Castiel releva les yeux vers Sam qui l'observait d'un air préoccupé. Pourtant, si son attention semblait focalisée sur lui, ses mains continuaient de manipuler le 45 semi-automatique de Dean avec des gestes experts.

-Comment fais-tu ? demanda finalement l'être céleste. Comment fais-tu pour me parler sans t'arrêter de manipuler tes armes ? précisa-t-il en voyant le regard perplexe de Sam.

Le plus jeune regarda l'arme entre ses mains, à présent nettoyée et qu'il s'affairait à remonter avec des gestes fluides et efficaces, puis il sourit à Castiel. Un sourire dérisoire.

-C'est une question d'habitude, déclara-t-il.

Il finit de remonter le 45 et de le charger. Il enclencha la sécurité, _toujours enclencher la sécurité_, et posa l'arme sur la table avant de prendre le fusil à canon scié.

Démonter. Examiner. Nettoyer. Remonter. Charger. Et la sécurité.

Des gestes répétitifs que Sam et Dean reproduisaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Castiel regarda avec fascination l'arme passer entre les doigts habiles de Sam qui regardait à peine ce qu'il faisait.

-Tu fais ça depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix d'enfant.

Sam s'interrompit et regarda Castiel, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

-Tu es un ange et tu ne le sais pas ? se moqua-t-il. Moi qui croyais que les anges voyaient tout…

-Dieu voit tout, rectifia Castiel très sérieusement. Et il est vrai que les anges aussi. Mais je ne veillais que sur ton frère. Toi, tu étais encore le Garçon Roi des Enfers à l'époque, toujours surveillé par le gang d'Azazel.

L'expression de Sam se désagrégea. Le cadet Winchester reporta son regard sur le fusil à canon scié.

-Ouais, j'avais oublié, fit-il d'une voix amère.

Castiel sentit qu'il avait fait une bourde. Il n'était pas fort dans les émotions humaines, mais c'était plus facile de lire Sam que Dean qui cachait systématiquement ses émotions à tout le monde. Et Sam semblait abattu, là. Lui rappeler qu'il n'était que le jouet des démons n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée…

-Mais je voudrais bien que tu me raconte, se rattrapa Castiel d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Sam lui adressa un regard surpris.

-Raconter quoi ?

-Quand est-ce que tu as lavé des armes pour la première fois, qui t'as appris….

Sam haussa les sourcils, mais ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur les armes. Castiel attendit plusieurs minutes avant que Sam ne commence son récit.

-J'avais huit ans, je crois…

* * *

_1991_

_Installé sur un des lits de la chambre, Sam se lassa bien vite de la BD qu'il avait piquée à Dean. C'était un livre de grands, et même si Sam savait lire, il y avait des mots trop compliqués et des expressions qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le petit garçon poussa un soupir et releva la tête. Pour une fois, son papa était bien là. Installé devant la télé, il gribouillait dans son journal. Sam avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais déranger Papa quand il écrivait dans son journal. Alors il avait renoncé à parler avec Dean et choisit une BD. Dean, lui, était installé devant la table sur laquelle était étalée une impressionnante quantité d'armes en tout genre, mais Dean ne nettoyait que les armes à feu._

_D'habitude, Sam n'était pas autorisé à toucher une arme, mais il fut un instant fasciné par l'exécution rapide des gestes de Dean qui nettoyait chaque arme avec méthode et professionnalisme. Comme les gars des séries télé. En mieux. Parce que les gars des séries télé, on les voit jamais laver leurs armes._

_Dean prit un pistolet dans ses mains. Ses gestes étaient tellement rapides que Sam n'avait pas le temps de voir comment son aîné faisait. Intrigué, le petit garçon glissa du lit et s'approcha à petits pas de Dean._

_Clac. L'arme était chargée. Le pouce de Dean poussa une petite pièce métallique qui fit un petit « clic » et reposa l'arme pour passer à une autre. Sam s'avança encore. Sans cesser de démonter l'arme, Dean tourna la tête vers lui._

_-Tout va bien, Sammy ?_

_La tête de Dean valsait entre l'arme qu'il manipulait et Sam qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Finalement, le plus jeune désigna les armes et demanda timidement :_

_-Je peux t'aider ?_

_Aussitôt, Dean se rembrunit._

_-Non, tu ne sais pas comment faire, rétorqua-t-il immédiatement._

_Sam fronça les sourcils._

_-Alors apprend-moi._

_Dean posa l'arme et se tourna vers son frère d'un air décidé._

_-Non, Sam. Tu n'es pas assez grand._

_-Si je le suis ! protesta Sam. Je suis assez grand !_

_Dean secoua la tête et son regard sévit._

_-Sam, j'ai dit non._

_Le plus jeune afficha une moue déçue. Dean crut avoir gagné quand la voix de leur père fit sursauter les deux garçons._

_-Dean, allez, il n'est pas si jeune, il saura faire attention si on lui dit, n'est-ce pas, Sammy ?_

_Dean jeta un regard incrédule vers son père, mais Sam eut aussitôt un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête et s'empressa d'approuver._

_-Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas bête ! _

_John sourit avec amusement et affirma d'un hochement de tête, mais Dean ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille._

_-Papa ! Il est trop jeune ! Il n'a que huit ans…_

_-Si je me souviens bien, tu avais six ans quand je t'ai donné ton premier pistolet, répliqua John avec un haussement de sourcils._

_Dean fronça les sourcils en signe de forte désapprobation, et marmonna des paroles comme « moi, c'est pas pareil » dans sa barbe inexistante. John s'était levé et alla s'installer face à son fils aîné devant la table. Il souleva Sam et le déposa sur ses genoux. Ravi, le petit garçon dévorait les armes des yeux._

_John prit un Glock17 et le montra à Sam._

_-Ecoute bien, Sammy. C'est un Glock17. C'est une arme parfaitement sécurisée parce qu'il y a un petit levier près de la gâchette que tu dois presser en même temps que la gâchette pour pouvoir tirer…_

_Avec patience, John entreprit d'expliquer toutes les caractéristiques de l'arme tout en la démontant avec des gestes lents pour que Sam les enregistre tous._

_-Pour nettoyer une arme, il y a un ordre à suivre, Sam, expliqua John. Tu veux nous le dire, Dean ?_

_Le fils aîné, qui jusque là était resté silencieux, leva un regard surpris vers son père. Il allait protester : son père n'allait pas le faire participer à ça, mais en voyant les yeux de Sam… _

_-Démonter. _

_-C'est fait, dit John d'une voix douce._

_-Examiner, continua Dean._

_-C'est pour vérifier qu'il n'y a aucune anomalie, précisa John à son plus jeune fils. Un seul défaut à l'intérieur et ton pistolet pourrait ne plus fonctionner. Alors tu regarde bien toutes les pièces._

_Dean attendit le temps que John apprenne les gestes de base à Sam avant de poursuivre._

_-Nettoyer._

_John entreprit alors à montrer comment débarrasser l'intérieur du canon et le barillet de la poussière, puis de lustrer le métal de l'arme pour l'empêcher de rouiller. John laissa Sam essayer et les deux aînés regardèrent en souriant le petit garçon manipuler maladroitement la brosse._

_-Ensuite, remonter, dit Dean qui commençait à se prendre au jeu._

_Avec les mêmes gestes lents avec lesquels John avait démonté le fusil, il remonta l'arme. Sam regardait attentivement les mains de son père, imprimant chaque geste qui allait devenir un automatisme dans sa mémoire._

_-Ensuite, Dean ? demanda John une fois qu'il eut terminé._

_-Euh… charger, mais Papa…_

_-Laisse Dean, si Sam veut aider, il doit savoir charger. Attention, maintenant, tu dois bien m'écouter, ajouta le père en l'adresse de Sam. Parce que c'est une opération dangereuse. Tu m'as bien compris ?_

_Sam hocha la tête. Alors, John prit la boîte de cuir trônant au milieu des armes et l'ouvrit, dévoilant les centaines de balles triées dans un ordre précis. John en prit une et la montra à son jeune fils._

_-C'est une balle de calibre 9 mm parabellum, elle est compatible avec cette arme, et seulement cette arme, Sam. N'essaie pas de charger un autre pistolet avec, compris ?_

_-Oui, Papa._

_John hocha la tête, puis retira le chargeur et glissa une première balle dedans. Après quelques essais, Sam parvint à charger l'arme presque aussi vite que son aîné. John remit alors le chargeur qui se mit en place avec un petit « clic »._

_-Là, l'arme est chargée, déclara John. Maintenant, le plus important. Dean ?_

_-Mettre la sécurité._

_-Mettre la sécurité, répéta John. C'est un dispositif qui empêche l'arme de tirer même quand tu appuie sur la gâchette. Tu dois TOUJOURS le faire immédiatement après avoir chargé l'arme, Sam, c'est compris ?_

_-Oui monsieur, répondit Sam qui avait compris l'importance de ce geste._

_John enclencha le cran de sûreté, puis reposa l'arme sur la table._

_-Ca y'est, c'est fini ? demanda Sam._

_-Et oui, Sammy, c'est pas très long. Tu veux essayer d'en faire une autre ?_

_Complètement captivé, Sam hurla presque son approbation. John et Dean sourirent, puis commencèrent une longue leçon particulière…_

_

* * *

_

Sam se tut. Castiel resta un moment silencieux. « Clac ! » L'arme est chargée. « Clic ! » La sécurité enclenchée. Sam repose l'arme, prend une autre et recommence. Après un long moment, Castiel demanda :

-Tu veux bien m'apprendre ?

Lorsque Dean ouvrit la porte du motel, il tomba sur un spectacle pour le moins insolite.

-Et là, c'est le cran de sûreté, tu le mets tout de suite après et tu touche surtout pas à la gâchette.

Dean ne rêvait pas : son petit frère était bien en train de montrer à Castiel comment charger une arme ! Aucun des deux occupants de la chambre ne leva les yeux vers lui. Dean se racla la gorge.

-Sammy ?

-Oui ? fit l'intéressé en levant un regard innocent vers lui. Attend, pas comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant Castiel se débattre avec le cran de sûreté. Tu pousse vers toi.

« Clic ! » Sécurité enclenchée. Castiel venait tout juste de nettoyer son premier fusil.

-Tu disais ? demanda Sam en reportant son attention vers son grand frère.

Dean resta un instant sans voix. Puis, timidement, il leva son sac de nourriture.

-Tu veux un McDo ?

**Fin**

* * *

_**Les reviews sont les bienvenues.**_


End file.
